True Frenemies
by xiWWEDiva
Summary: Maryse & Kelly Kelly hate each other. But can they even attempt to be friends, when the worst things possible happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

-Maryse's POV-

I walked by the blonde whore of the company, Kelly Kelly. I rolled my eyes, as she approach me, trying to speak to me. I put my hand in her face,  
>as she sighed with attitude, crossing her arms.<p>

"Don't even try to talk to me, you little whore." I said in my sexy French accent.

"Would you quit calling me a whore, Maryse?" She tried to fake an accent like mine.

"Don't even try, because a little skank like you, could never pull this" As I showed my beautiful self off "off." I pushed my hand closer into her face and walked away, leaving her ugly self standing there. I walked into the diva's locker room, getting my partner for my upcoming match.

"Melly girl, lets go." I stared at Melina from across the room.

"Coming Ryse!" She came running across the room, and joined me at my side.

"We have to make those little whores go down tonight. We are NOT, letting them beat us, after what happened last week."

"Operation whore, is underway." Melina smiled as we headed down to our match.

-5 minutes later-

"And the winners of this match by pinfall, are Eve Torres and Kelly Kelly!" I got up from the concrete ground, and slipped into the ring behind them,  
>jumping over Melina, who was making her way off the ground, and attacked Kelly. Eve came launching onto me, pulling me off of the blonde bimbo.<br>Melina in my defense, launched onto Eve, pulling her off of me. Melina had Eve in the position for her Last Call, and planted the finished onto her.  
>I looked to Kelly, who was trying to attack me from behind, when I got the French TKO on her.<p>

"Nice work Mel." Me and Melina smiled, and exited the ring, standing on the ramp, as my the stadium was booing, with no music. Eve helped Kelly up, handing her, her Diva's Championship. Kelly held it up, as they stood against the ropes. 'Holla Holla Holla' began playing as me and Melina rolled our eyes.

"I cannot believe we let them beat us, AGAIN!"

"Who left the ring, not injured?" Melina smiled.

"That would be us."

"Then the winners..."

"Would be us." A slow paced clapping came closer to me and Melina.

"Good work out there, Maryse." I turned around to my boyfriend, Mike Mizanian.

"Merci." I smiled. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm trying to have a conversation Mr. Mizanian." After the show ended, all the superstars, and divas headed to the hotel to their rooms. I removed all of my make up, and slipped into my pajamas, and put my hair in a bun. I got my laptop out,  
>and went onto Twitter. I clicked on the tweet box, and began typing.<p>

"RealKellyKelly, is the biggest, and most fake whore, I have EVER met. Bonne nuit, Kelly Kelly. ;)" I clikced 'tweet' as my tweet showed up as the most recent tweet. I smiled, as I shut my computer. I woke up to the sound of birds, and the sight of sunlight the next morning. Pulling out my laptop again, returning to Twitter. Seeing all the tweets saying stuff like "I AGREE WITH MARYSE!" Or "Finally, I'm not the only one who sees it!" And then there were other tweets saying "Maryse is just a jealous bitch." I clicked 'Reply' on the first tweet I saw that said that.

"Now, why would a beatiful, sexy, talented, and real woman like me be jealous of an ugly, loser, and fake whore like her? I wouldn't be."  
>I rolled my eyes, as I shut my laptop, hearing a knock at my hotel door. I answered to the view of Kelly Kelly with no makeup.<p>

"Ohh. Well, I feel like I'm face to face with a monster in a horror movie. So, this is what everyone thinks is just so 'beautiful' and in a guys eyes 'screwable'. Ewh."

"Would you shut up? Everybody in this business is SICK and TIRED of your stupid voice and accent, your face, and YOU!" A feeling of anger came over me, and I let it out, by slapping her across her pathetic face.

"How dare you even talk to me like that-" She cut me off, by attacking me, onto my floor. Hitting me across my face, as I countered her, and pushed her off of me. I then jumped onto her, slamming her head onto the floor, controlling with her hair. Justin Gabriel, Kelly's, or should I say Barbara's current boyfriend, came and pulled me off of her, tossing me onto the floor, and caressing Kelly. I took a step, as Mike startled me, and held me back.

"It's okay Ryse." He whispered into my ear.

"August 3rd. I will NEVER forget this day Barbara Jean. You will regret this you bimbo." 


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

-Maryse's POV-

Mike shoved me into my room, shutting the door behind him.

"What happened Ryse?"

"She started with me Mike! She thinks she can come to my door, and disrespect me like that. I don't think so!"

"Maryse, it's fine. Don't let this get to you. Just move on, okay?"

"You don't believe me Mike, do you?"

"Maryse, MOVE ON!" He walked out, and slammed the door behind him. I stood in disbelief. I knew I was right. I wasn't a bitch, I'm the only one who saw any of this. I just ignored anything that had recently, and did what Mike said. Moved on. I got ready for the recoring of NXT tonight. As I walked into the arena, I approached my rookie, Lucky Cannon.

"Hey there Maryse." He grabbed me, trying to kiss me. I pushed him off.

"I don't think so _'Lucky'._ Sorry to burst your egotistical bubble." I sassed, while walking down the hall, approaching Mike and his rookie, Alex Riley. I looked at them, as Alex watched me, and Mike payed no attention. Alex nudged Mike.

"Mike." He quietly said, as Mike turned to me.

"Oh hey Maryse. I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier.."

"_Yeah,_ you should be. Now, _why _did you treat me like that. You _never _treat me like that."

"Well it's kind of a long story."

"Oh really? A _long story _I'm willing to listen to."

"Maryse, I really don't want to talk about this." I was in shock. Mike was acting so weird. This wasn't him. There was clearly something going on. I looked to Alex, who I was actually, very close with. He pressed his lips together looking down.

"Michael Mizanian! Tell me what is going on?"

"I slept with Kelly! Okay?" I was frozen in that moment. Did I just hear him correctly? Or was maybe I daydreaming? Was I hearing things?

"You what...?"

"I slept with _Kelly _last night, Maryse."

"How could you cheat on me Mike?"

"Well Maryse, you know sometimes the same old same old can get a little, _boring._" Those words rung through my head, as I walked away. _"The same old same old can get a little, boring." _Tears ran up to my eyes, as I bit my lip, trying to prevent blinking, so the tears wouldn't fall.

"Damnit!" I let out a yell, while slamming my hands onto the wall. I can't believe that stupid whore would do this. I went towards the exit, as Alex surprised me and held me back.

"Maryse, it's okay. Do _not _let this get to you. He's just an asshole."

"How could you even say that about him? Isn't he supposed to be like your best friend?"

"It's complicated. Maryse-" I cut off Alex, and pulled out of his grip. I ran out the doors, and I headed to the hotel. I didn't care what was going on. This wasn't going to just end the easy way. Infact, it wasn't ending at all. This was only the beginning. I got out of my car, and slammed the door shut, as I quickly headed into the hotel. I ran to elevator, heading to the 29 floor. As the doors opened, I ran out, and headed to Barbara's room. I knocked on her door, waiting for her to answer. With her dumb blonde self, instead of looking through the peep hole, seeing who it was, she just answered. I launched onto her, while delivering as many slaps, and punches as I could. I got up and threw my heels off, as Justin came out of her bedroom.

"You stupid lieng skank! You've got nerve to sleep with my boyfriend!" Justin's eyes widened, as he looked down at Kelly who was making her way off the ground.

"Maryse, why would you say that?" Kelly said, as her face became blank, and pale. The words once rung through my head again. _"The same old same old can get a little, boring." _

"Why would I say that? It's the truth Barbara Jean. Mike told me flat out he slept with you. _LAST NIGHT. _Quit hiding it." Justin looked at Kelly.

"Is this all true Kelly?"

"No Justin it isn't." Kelly said, trying to fake some tears.

"Maryse, get out of here! We don't need your bullshit here. Just get out of here." I dropped my mouth open a little, while letting out an angered sigh. I stomped down the hall, with my heels in my hand, as I heard Kelly's room door shutting.


End file.
